


you and me (drip drop)

by aestia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29189697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestia/pseuds/aestia
Summary: Rain hitting Johnny’s window is the last thing he wants to hear when he wakes up, but because the universe hates him, it’s the first thing he does.🌧in which Unstoppable Force of Nature #1 (the rain) meets Unstoppable Force of Nature #2 (Taeyong), and Johnny loves Taeyong more than he hates getting wet.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	you and me (drip drop)

**Author's Note:**

> i think the best song to listen to with this fic would be I.F.L.Y by Bazzi. some of the lyrics are irrelevant, but the vibes are about the same :] 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Rain hitting Johnny’s window is the last thing he wants to hear when he wakes up, but because the universe hates him, it’s the first thing he hears. He groans loudly as he flips onto his other side and presses the power button on his phone to check the time, his bones cracking the entire time like a glowstick. It’s 9:20, almost an entire three hours before he had been planning to meet Taeyong.

There are a few texts from Taeyong, who always wakes up at eight regardless of the day, and out of the three that Johnny sees on his home screen, three end in sad faces. Johnny understands his boyfriend’s feelings — they had been planning to go on a picnic today, and the rain had not been on the forecast when they first had the idea. What a waste of energy. They can’t even reschedule for tomorrow, because Taeyong needs to leave for a business trip that would last two weeks. 

After going through Taeyong’s texts, most of which are him begging for Johnny to wake up and complaining about the rain on his last day at home, Johnny notices that there’s also a missed call from him, and without even getting out of bed and washing up, he calls his boyfriend back. Taeyong picks up after the second ring, and Johnny can barely get out a ‘good morning’ before Taeyong is sighing loudly into his mic. Johnny has to laugh at Taeyong’s obvious disappointment at their plans for the day being thwarted.

“I can’t believe this. I even had food ready to go, and then I woke up to see this stupid watery stuff coming from the sky. Why today of all days? I even checked the forecast before I went to sleep, and there wasn’t a single thing about rain.” Taeyong whines.

“Are you sure that you weren’t looking at the forecast for Los Angeles instead of Seoul?” Johnny asks, although he doubts that Taeyong would make a mistake like that. He’s too thorough. 

But the silence says otherwise. 

“I,” Taeyong coughs. “I seem to have made a little mistake.” And Johnny can’t stop the laugh that escapes him, even with Taeyong’s protests and cries of ‘I thought it was Seoul!’. 

“Well, if you don’t want the food to go to waste, I can always go to your place and we’ll just have an indoor picnic.” Johnny offers after calming himself down, to which Taeyong hums in thought. The other side of the line is quiet as Taeyong thinks, but Johnny can practically hear the grin on his boyfriend’s face spread a few seconds later. 

“What are you thinking, baby?” Johnny asks, eliciting a giggle from Taeyong. He doesn’t know if he should be excited or anxious for whatever plan Taeyong’s mind has cooked up.

“What if we just go out anyways? Who cares about getting wet? That’s what we have towels for, right?” 

A shiver runs up Johnny’s spine at the mere thought of just hanging out in the rain. Taeyong is right, they  _ do  _ have a lot of towels, because Yuta made a stupid mistake when he ordered them online, but something about just letting himself get rained on doesn’t sit right with Johnny, especially when they would be trying to eat. Why would he voluntarily get his clothes completely drenched? If his socks get wet, then his feet would never be warm again. Not to mention the possibility of ruining his leather car seats… They have towels, but still… 

“But I mean, if you want, we can stay in! I just thought, since we already have everything for like, an outdoor picnic, and we can’t really reschedule since I have to go tomorrow…” Taeyong trails off, and Johnny immediately feels guilty. To hell with the discomfort that getting wet brings, any time spent with Taeyong is a win in Johnny’s book, and nothing will stop him from giving Taeyong what he wants. 

“No, actually, going out sounds wonderful.” Johnny feels the smile grow on his face before he’s actually aware that he is. That’s just the Taeyong Effect, as Doyoung and Jaehyun call it. 

“You sure? You’re not just saying that for my sake?”

“I am absolutely sure. I’ve never really had a picnic in the rain before, but there’s a first for everything.” Taeyong whoops in Johnny’s ear, and his smile only grows. Hearing Taeyong happy is probably the only thing that Johnny lives for at this point. Taeyong had been so many of Johnny’s firsts, he’s sure that he can let Taeyong bring him to his first picnic in the rain, even if he hates being wet. 

“I’ll come pick you up in twenty, okay, love?” After getting the okay from Taeyong, Johnny hangs up, feeling a bit apprehensive yet knowing that he would never let any chance to spend time with Taeyong slip through his fingers. Turning to the window and staring at the droplets that make their way down the glass, he stays under the covers for another minute, savoring the warmth that he won’t have in a little bit, before finally dragging himself out of bed and to the bathroom. Even if he’s going to get drenched, he should at least look somewhat presentable beforehand. That’s the least that Taeyong deserves, after all. 

🌧

Taeyong fidgets in Johnny’s passenger seat as if it’s his first time there, as if it’s their first date and they’re still a bit awkward. Johnny can’t figure out why; he doesn’t think that he’s done anything recently, but he doesn’t want to rule out the possibility. He is a man (derogatory), after all. The chances of him saying or doing something rude by accident are pretty high. Maybe it’s because he hadn’t immediately been all gung ho about picnicking in the pouring rain, but he’s pretty sure that Taeyong is the only person in the world who would be. 

Still, they can hold a conversation like they normally do, so that’s another blessing that Johnny has been given, aside from being able to hold Taeyong’s hand as they drive to the park in between their two apartments. Taeyong’s smile as they talk is by far the most beautiful thing that Johnny has seen all day, and he can’t help but space out as he focuses just on the sound of Taeyong’s voice. 

When Johnny parks, the puddles on the ground are the size of small oceans, and when he steps out from the car, he winces as his shoe splashes into a particular large one. It  _ does  _ certainly help his motivation when Taeyong bounds over to his side with a bright smile, his bag of their food bouncing over his shoulder. 

The grass of the park is absolutely soaked, and there’s mud almost everywhere Johnny steps. He’s wearing a coat, obviously, since it’s still early April and somewhat cold, and there’s an umbrella over their heads that Johnny is pretty sure is over one meter wide. Yuta makes the most questionable shopping decisions when Sicheng, Mark, and Taeil aren’t around. He’s also the reason that Johnny has 50 mini ceramic ducks and a stray cat that visits Taeyong’s apartment every day for the cat tower. 

By the time that Taeyong settles on a spot underneath a tree that isn’t as wet as the rest of the land around them, Johnny is decently sure that he looks like he just got out of the shower. They don’t set up a blanket, for obvious reasons, instead opting to stick the umbrella between two very conveniently placed branches above them and lean against the tree trunk. 

Taeyong’s eyes are the size of saucers, filled with childish excitement, so Johnny can’t really say anything against this entire thing despite the cold that he can already feel coming. At least the food is amazing, but he hadn’t expected anything less from Taeyong and his culinary minor. 

“Thanks for this, Johnny.” Taeyong says after finishing a mouthful of gimbap. 

“Of course. You know I would do anything for you.” Johnny grins back at his boyfriend, whose eyes are crinkled into crescents from the power of his smile. Reaching over to pick off a grain of rice stuck next Taeyong’s lips earns him a cheeky laugh. 

“Simp.” 

Johnny recoils back in shock before turning on interrogation mode. “How do you know that word?” He asks while poking Taeyong’s nose. Well, Taeyong isn’t exactly  _ wrong _ , but Johnny feels like he’s just been insulted by someone who isn’t Taeyong. Insulted by whoever taught Taeyong that word and how to use it. 

“Yangyang.” Taeyong cocks his head to the side, his smile replaced with a gaping mouth. “Oh my gosh, did I just use a bad word?”

“No,” Johnny mutters, his pride somewhat hurt. He can’t say he didn’t expect it to be Yangyang who had taught Taeyong the slang. That kid is out to get Johnny, he swears on Reginald Benjamin Dover I (the king of the ceramic ducks that Yuta had dumped on him). 

“Did I use it correctly at least?” Taeyong’s boba eyes are twinkling at him, so Johnny can’t lie. But Taeyong, being the angel that he is, apologizes anyway, despite having hit the nail on the head. 

“It’s okay, though, I guess, since I’m also a simp for you.” Taeyong says, butting his head into Johnny’s shoulder.

“We’ve been together for five years, Taeyong. I would sure hope that you’re a simp for me.” Johnny uses one hand to take a bite of his rolled omelette, and the other delves into Taeyong’s hair. 

🌧

By the time that they finish all the food that Taeyong has made, there is more mud beneath his shoes than Johnny ever thought possible. The ground isn’t even springy anymore; it’s more soggy than a freshly used dish sponge, and it’s as annoying as the mosquitos that sneak their way into Johnny’s room on summer nights. Brown sludge coats Johnny’s soles, but he would be lying if he said that he wasn’t enjoying it at least a little bit. Not the mud, obviously, but the seeing the smile on Taeyong’s face as he stomped in the puddles like a toddler was more than worth it. He told Johnny, who had been utterly baffled when his boyfriend intentionally got his shoes wet, that they might as well make the most of the fact that no one was watching. 

So here Johnny is, about an hour later, with mud spread across his cheeks and drenched hair, yet even he’s surprised to find that he doesn’t mind it. Because it’s Taeyong who’s laughing along with him, Johnny is able to forget about the discomfort of his clothes sticking to his skin and about the grainy texture of the wet dirt covering every inch of his bare skin. Because it’s Taeyong who’s clinging to his arm, Johnny can ignore the pouring rain around him. It’s weird how much of an effect that Taeyong has on him, that he can disregard the things that he hates so much.

Half an hour later, Johnny calls it quits, crying out his surrender as Taeyong straddles his hips with his hands full of rainwater. Taeyong’s grin is devilish as he separates his palms and lets the water splash all over Johnny’s face, and he only cackles with pure glee as Johnny protests profusely and attempts to wipe the liquid off with his coat (which was also wet, so it wasn’t much help). Some of the mud from his sleeve smears on his face, and even though Johnny whines, trying to use any other article of clothing to get rid of it, Taeyong laughs fondly. 

“Don’t wipe it, it’s good for your skin!” Taeyong giggles as he helps Johnny to his feet. There’s a fountain nearby that Taeyong plunges his hands into, and then uses the clear water to wash the mud off of Johnny’s face. After all the dirt is gone, Taeyong cups Johnny’s face and pecks a kiss onto his now clean cheek. 

Johnny chases after his boyfriend before he can pull away, locking their lips together and grabbing onto his hair. Taeyong whimpers out of shock before melting into Johnny’s arms, who pulls them back onto the ground, with Taeyong’s legs on both sides of him. Forgetting about the mud surrounding them and that dyed their clothes brown, Johnny latches his lips onto Taeyong’s neck and all around his face, kissing everywhere that he can before Taeyong leaves him for an entire two weeks. 

Two weeks without Taeyong. It seems like a nightmare. No, not seems like. It  _ is  _ a nightmare. To be without Taeyong’s laughter, to be without his smile, to be without the happiness that he brought Johnny, to be without Taeyong. He doesn’t know how he’s going to deal with it. Even though they don’t live together, Johnny had always seen Taeyong at least once a day. Now, he’s really going to be gone. 

All he can do before that happens is kiss Taeyong as much as possible, hug him and cuddle him as much as possible, tell him he loves him as much as possible. Two weeks is an eternity when spent without Taeyong. Johnny’s only hope for coping with the loss of the love of his life is to either invade his apartment or to sleep with the hoodies that Taeyong had returned to him that still had his scent attached to them. And video call him every second of the day. That his time zone allows for, of course, because Johnny would hate to cause any damage to Taeyong’s sleep schedule. He would already be jet-lagged. 

When Johnny kisses a very specific place on Taeyong’s neck, his boyfriend giggles before pushing Johnny away. Johnny knows that spot very well. It’s the only ticklish spot on Taeyong’s entire body, and he exploits the hell out of it. Taeyong hates whenever he does so, but Johnny just can’t find it fair how he himself is extremely ticklish and Taeyong isn’t, so he has to make it fair somehow. 

“You suck.” Taeyong swats at Johnny’s face as he tries to head for the spot again. 

“You know that I love you. So, so much.” Johnny gives up and buries himself in Taeyong’s shoulder, despite the dirt that still lingers on his shirt. It doesn’t matter anymore, as long as he can be near Taeyong, as long as he can somehow convey even a fraction of his feelings. 

“I do. And I love you even more. I love you so much more, and you’re lying if you say that you love me more. It’s just not possible.” Taeyong wraps his arms around Johnny’s head and presses him in even further. Johnny wants to take a deep breath of Taeyong’s scent, but he’s pretty that if he breathes in right now, then he’ll just inhale mud. Taeyong would laugh at him if that ever happened. 

“I never lie. Meaning that I can’t lie when I say that  _ I  _ am the one who loves you more.” Johnny mumbles, and he can feel Taeyong shake his head and click his tongue. 

“All I hear are lies. I love you more, that’s it. End of discussion.” Taeyong tightens his grip on Johnny’s head, making him smack against Taeyong’s chest in an attempt to make him let go. 

“No! It’s not possible,” Johnny eventually gives up in trying to escape and relaxes in Taeyong’s arms. It’s wet and muddy, and there’s rain pouring on top of their heads and making the puddles surrounding them even larger. 

“It is, and I’ve done it.” Taeyong says softly, stroking Johnny’s hair and helping the downpour wash the mud out of his scalp. 

“I love you.” And once Johnny says it, he just keeps repeating it, like a waterfall whose dam has just been broken. Taeyong laughs through Johnny’s words of confession, the same twinkling laugh that had enamored Johnny upon first listen. 

Johnny does end up catching a cold, but he doesn’t regret spending an entire day in the rain, because it had all been with Taeyong, who laughs at him the entire time that he’s sick over a video call. 

**Author's Note:**

> keep me company on twt : [aestia5](https://twitter.com/aestia5)


End file.
